Every Time
"Every Time" is the sixth single from Janet Jackson's 1997 album, The Velvet Rope. ''The ballad was released as the album's sixth and final single on November 17, 1998 and the song was only performed at the final performance in Tokyo, Japan during Jackson's ''The Velvet Rope Tour. Critical response Billboard's review was positive: "Janet's acclaimed "Velvet Rope" project has given this treasured artist room to broaden her musical horizons, as witnessed by the album's previous four singles but that doesn't mean that a fond remembrance of what she's done so well in the past is out of line. The lovely "Every Time" ranks with her most memorable ballads, such as "Let's Wait Awhile" and "Again," calling on the things that make Janet so effective with this type of delicate material: Her voice quivers with emotion as she practically whispers about the promise and fear of an imminent romance, while steadfast writer/producer team Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis wrap her vocal around a beautiful and sensuous chorus. This song sounds so perfect with the more civil pace of fall, it's an easy decision across the board, at top 40, AC, and R&B. Absolutely destined to be one of her greats." Chart performance The single performed poorly on international charts, failing to make the top fifty in Australia, the top sixty-five in Germany, and the top ninety in France. It peaked at 125 on the Billboard Hot 100 charts meaning her 18 consecutive Billboard Hot 100 Top 10 Singles streak had finished. Music video The video was directed by Matthew Rolston and shows Jackson partially nude in several water. A strong theme of green is seen in the video through lighting, the fabric surrounding Janet's body and her contact lenses. Shadows, camera tricks, and a piece of fabric are used to keep her inexplicitly nude. Through the whole video, she is seen on the water. The video was filmed in the then-new Therme Vals spa in Vals, Graubünden, in the Swiss Alps, and released in November 1998 as part of MTV's "Spankin' New Music Week". It received minor play in the United States. The video is featured on the limited bonus-DVD edition of 2001's All for You as well as the 2004 DVD From ''Janet. to Damita Jo: The Videos. Track listings ;UK promo CD single (VSCDJ1720) #"Every Time" (album version) – 4:17 ;UK CD single (VSCDT1720) #"Every Time" (album version) – 4:17 #"Every Time" (Jam & Lewis Disco Remix) – 4:10 #"Accept Me" – 4:07 ;U.S. promo CD single (DPRO-13637) #"Every Time" (album version) – 4:17 #"Every Time" (Call Out Hook) – 0:21 ;European 12" single (VST1720) #"Every Time" (album version) – 4:17 #"Every Time" (Jam & Lewis Disco Remix) – 4:10 #"Every Time" (Jam & Lewis Disco Remix Instrumental) – 4:10 ;Japanese CD single (VJCP-12093) #"Every Time" (album version) – 4:17 #"I Get Lonely" (Jason's Special Sauce Dub) – 6:44 #"I Get Lonely" (The Jason Nevins Radio Remix) – 3:13 Official versions * Album version – 4:17 * Jam & Lewis Disco Remix – 4:10 * Jam & Lewis Disco Remix Instrumental – 4:10 * Call Out Research Hook – 0:21 Charts